A secret singing AngelVampire
by alec is my bae123
Summary: Edward leaves Bella. She becomes part of the Volturi and they change her into the most feared creature on Earth but she has a little secret that the Volturi don't know. She is the Worldwide phenomenon IZZY singer, rapper and violinist. Will they find out the hard way or will she come clean? Many sparks will fly. An Alec/Bella pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV

It has been at least 50 years since _HE_ has left me and I am very grateful for it this is because I am now part of the Volturi and their new queen Isabella Marie Volturi. I am still seeking my mate but lately I have had a strange pull to Alec and I have asked Marcus and he won't even tell me what's going on. Since they are keeping a secret, I have a awesome secret what none of them know about. I am the world sensation IZZY, singer and rapper, I still don't know how they haven't figured it out yet. I am not just a weak human anyone, I am the worlds feared creature and by that I am not only vampire but also an angel with icy blue and snow white wings which I can change anytime I want. I have lived with the Volturi for 49 years and turned 48 years ago. Anyway I am now heading to my music room to secretly meet my band members and even Aro doesn't know they are here. Quietly I creep down the halls and finally reach my music room and once in there I am attacked with hugs from Livy, Lauren, Britney, Scot, Chris and Josh who are all my band members.

"Oh my god I have missed you so much, where have you been?" exclaimed a bouncy Britney.

"You knew I have had duties to do and missions to go on also arranging the concert with our manager" I said.

"Its ok we understand that you have been super busy" said Josh.

"Wait does Aro know that we come here?" said a curious Livy.

"For the last time NO he does not know you all come and this is surprising, He doesn't even know about me being a worldwide singer" I said acting surprised.

"Well I have some news to tell you that we will be starting on your Shatter Me music video today if you have a free schedule this week" said Chris. (Lindsey Stirling idea, Bella is basically Lindsey that can sing, dance and play violin at the same time and is famous worldwide because of her music)

"I checked before coming and yep I have a free week of no missions or duties"

"Great we have the costumes and the set all ready so we will meet you downstairs outside the gate and don't forget to bring your violin"said Lauren.

"Ok I will ask Aro if I can leave for the week and just say I am going on vacation" I said happily.

After our little chat they leapt out the window as I watched the run of in the distance just to make sure they were gone and of course they were. I walked along to the throne room and found all of the guard in there for some strange reason Aro, Marcus and Caius were not even bothered as they all kept arguing so I cleared my throat and all heads turned my way as I walked into the middle of the room.

"Aro is it ok if I can take a couple days vacation since I have no duties or missions yet" I said with my puppy dog eyes showing.

"Its ok with me and may I ask were are you going exactly just so I can keep in contact with you" asked a cheerful Aro.

"I am heading of to Greece to relax and spend some time to myself and I have to do something over there very important"

"Oh,ok would you like someone to accompany you there" asked Marcus.

"NO, I am ok by myself besides I am queen" I said proudly.

"Alright but if I need you I will sent a guard over to get you if that's ok with you" asked Aro.

"OK I will see you all in a few days time" I kissed Aro, Marcus and Caius on the cheeks and strutted out to have all eyes on me. Once out the room I sped to my quarters to grab my violin and made sure my door was locked with my necklace key and jumped out my window to find Scot waiting at the bottom so we ran to meet the others. We all ran to Greece and headed straight to the studio to get me all done up in an amazing ballerina outfit and my hair up and of to what it looks like a snow globe. After a long 2 days of shooting and 1 day in the studio actually recording the track so I spent 3 days in Greece and another with my band practising in Rome for our concert.

I am betting they are all worrying right now about how long I have been away and complaining about not having me there and now I am heading back to the castle with my violin and my ballerina outfit along with the ballet shoes. No one has caught me yet and I searched the area for any guards, just to my surprise nobody was on guard which was definitely weird. Silently I climbed up the wall and got in through my window and as quietly as I could shut it. The crew said they just live outside of the city walls but in the forest so they can hunt the animals easier.

After hiding away my belongings in my secret cupboard which only I know about because I use magic to open and seal it. After that I unlocked my door and yet again jumped out my window and ran to the manhole to use the underground route to the castle, I got to the double doors and knocked softly and they opened immediately to reveal 2 guards. They looked so relieved and happy that I was back, so I headed to the Throne room, my heels clicking at every step I take until I got to the familiar grand wooden doors. I took a deep breath and threw them open to yet again have all the elite guards this time and as per usual Aro, Marcus and Caius discussing something I don't know about until Aro literally was bouncing up and down in his throne. Nobody noticed at first until I saw Aro's smile get even wider until Marcus's and then Caius's smile appeared so I put my finger to my mouth as to say _keep quiet I want to surprise them_, they understood and was back to talking. The most I was stood there was at least 10 minutes until I started to tap my heels lightly and I looked at the 3 kings trying to hold in their laughter as I was just examining my nails looking very bored. I knew I was exposed when they couldn't take it anymore and just burst out laughing and the guards just stood there completely dumbfounded and I couldn't help but give a little chuckle. Soon I slipped of my heels near the doors and started to dance around the room so lightly creating no noise at all also while doing it I started to hum a song and they still hadn't noticed. The guards at the door were trying their best not to laugh with success. At the end I heard the guards give of a round of applause as well as Aro, Marcus and Caius with a standing ovation and I hadn't realised half way through the dance they turned around and gasped.

"FINALLY YOU HAVE NOTICED" I screamed at them.

"Also I knew Aro couldn't hold in how dumb you all were" I said grasping my hips from all the laughter.

"BELLA" They all yelled.

"I'm BACK!"

An attack of hugs pushed me to the ground and after like 1 million hugs I was released and told them my journey and little did they know it wasn't real...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

I had just came back from my "vacation" and nobody even noticed me which I think is very disrespectful towards me since I am the most powerful in the guard. I don't think anyone knows that I have a concert tonight and I hope nobody is there especially the elite guards because then my secret is exposed. They asked so many questions I think that I might faint but luckily I ran out the room before I did. Once in my room I found Livy sat on my bed and I know why.

"Hey you finally got out, I bet they don't even know where you are going tonight" asked Livy.

"Nope no clue I just hope they don't show up other wise the surprise I have held all these years have led to nothing" I exclaimed.

"Anyway the concert starts in 2 hours and we need to get you down there now!"

"Ok lets go before anyone comes in" I said.

We opened my window and jumped down then sped towards the venue to meet the rest of the band. Quickly I got prepared in 1 hour and 45 minutes using human speed so I don't freak out the others thinking I am a vampire. My first song will be Yellow Flicker Beat so I am wearing a black dress that flares out at the bottom and 5 inch black heels that are covered in golden flames. I am just waiting for my stage director to tell me when to go on which is now.

I'm a princess cut from marble, smoother than a storm.  
And the scars that mark my body, they're silver and gold,  
My blood is a flood of rubies, precious stones,  
It keeps my veins hot, the fire's found a home in me.  
I move through town, I'm quiet like a fight,  
And my necklace is of rope, I tie it and untie.

And now people talk to me, but nothing ever hits home  
People talk to me, and all the voices just burn holes.  
I'm done with it (ooh) My dress then lights on fire but it doesn't harm me in anyway.

_[Chorus:]_  
This is the start of how it all ends  
They used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
We're at the start, the colours disappear  
I never watch the stars, there's so much down here  
So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart

I dream all year, but they're not the sweet kinds  
And the shivers move down my shoulder blades in double time

And now people talk to me, I'm slipping out of reach now  
People talk to me, and all their faces blur  
But I got my fingers laced together and I made a little prison  
And I'm locking up everyone who ever laid a finger on me  
I'm done with it (ooh)

_[Chorus]_  
This is the start of how it all ends  
They used to shout my name, now they whisper it  
I'm speeding up and this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
We're at the start, the colours disappear  
I never watch the stars, there's so much down here  
So I just try to keep up with the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart(ooh) 

And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat sparking up my heart  
And this is the red, orange, yellow flicker beat-beat-beat-beat

Everyone started to scream "IZZY IZZY IZZY" but a certain group of people caught my eye, The whole of the Elite guard and even Aro, Marcus and Caius watching. They all had their eyes wide and mouths open so I carried on with the show.

"HELLO ITALY HOW ARE YOU ALL TONIGHT" I shouted.

"good"They screamed.

"SORRY I DIDN'T HEAR YOU, I SAID HOW ARE YOU ALL TONIGHT" I screamed even louder.

"GOOD" they all shouted.

"EXCELLENT, I hope you will enjoy my show, GIRLS" Livy, Lauren and Brittany step forward slowly while I twirl. While I do my twirl my clothes and hair change into my correct outfit like the others but I have my signature heeled boots.

"THIS IS FOR ALL THE WOMEN OUT THERE, YOU READY LETS GO!" I SCREAMED.

_[Livy:]_  
Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

_[Lauren:]_  
Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute! 

(_ALL_)  
It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off  
If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

_[Brittany:]_  
Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you're ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot  
Don't need ammunition, on a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Divas, queens, we don't need no man, salute!

_[IZZY:]_  
Sisters we are everywhere  
Warriors, your country needs you  
If you're ready ladies, better keep steady  
Ready, aim, shoot  
Don't need ammunition. On a mission  
And we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute! 

(_ALL)_  
It's who we are  
We don't need no camouflage  
It's the female federal  
And we're taking off,  
If you with me, women let me hear you say

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

You think we're just pretty things  
You couldn't be more wrong  
(We're standing strong, we carry on)  
Knock us but we keep moving up (we're moving up, yeah)  
Can't stop a hurricane, ladies it's time to awake (yeah!)

Attention!  
Attention!  
Individuals!  
Originals!  
Huh!  
Let me hear you say,

Ladies all across the world  
Listen up, we're looking for recruits  
If you're with me, let me see your hands  
Stand up and salute  
Get your killer heels, sneakers, pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Salute)  
Attention! (Huh!)  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Ladies, the time has come, the war has begun. Let us stand together.  
And remember, men fight great, but women are great fighters

Huh!  
Representing all the women, salute, salute!

"HEY I HOPE YOU LIKED MY OR SHOULD I SAY OUR NEW SONG SALUTE ALSO ENJOY THE REST OF THE EVENING, BUT FOR THE MEANTIME HERE IS MY FRIEND BEYONCE WITH LOVE ON TOP,HIT IT GIRL" I screamed and walked off stage.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER DONT FORGET TO FAVOURITE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV

I am now changing into my next outfit for Move which is my favourite song I have ever written and I am doing it with Livy, Lauren, Brittany who are my girl group out of the band. We are dressed in our outfits from the music video(which you can find on YouTube) and our 5 inch combat boots. We are now making our way to the stage and we are coming out from underneath the stage, then the music starts to play and we start to sing.

_[All:]_  
Mmh _[x4]_ (ah) Mmh (ah) Mmh _[repeats]_

_[Livy:]_  
Hey baby (mmh _[x12]_)  
Tell me your name  
I got a fever for you  
I just can't explain  
But there's just one problem  
I'm a bit old school  
When it comes to lovin'  
I ain't chasing you  
Ain't waiting  
I'm on a roll  
You've got to let yourself go

_[IZZY:]_  
Oh (talk to me)  
You know that I've been waiting for you (and I noticed you, too)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (I won't leave you standing all alone)  
'Cause I ain't looking at no one else (oh, baby)

_[Lauren:]_  
Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot,  
I think that I might fall (woo!)  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_[All:]_  
Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_[Brittany:]_  
Oh silly  
Why you afraid?  
Don't be a big baby  
Quit playing games  
And put your arms around me  
You know what to do  
And we can take it down low

_[IZZY:]_  
Oh  
You know that I've been waiting for you (for you!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself (myself!)  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else (looking at no one else, looking at no one else)  
(hey yeah oh)

Hey  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot (yeah!)  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early (early! Yeah)  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

_[Brittany:]_  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move  
I know that you wanna  
But you can't cause you gotta  
Stay cool in the corner  
When the truth is that you wanna move  
So move

_[IZZY:]_  
Move it baby, oh!  
You know that I've been waiting for you (ooh!)  
Don't leave me standing all by myself  
Cause I ain't looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else  
Looking at no one else

_[All:]_  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?  
Hey! Hey!  
I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves?

Hey,  
Get your back off the wall  
Don't you get comfortable  
Looking so hot  
I think that I might fall  
Feeling like it's my birthday  
Like Christmas day came early  
Just what I want  
So when we move  
You move

Hey! Hey! I'm ready, hey!  
Boy come and get me  
Don't be scared  
Show me what you do  
Don't you know a girl  
Like a boy who moves!

After that song, we again took another break but with one of my songs that is Hideaway from my latest single,G.H.O.S.T. Which I recorded about 1 month ago and was released 1 day ago and I am at the charts top again with the most sold in about 5 minutes. I think my producer said that at least 5000,00 copies were sold in 5 minutes which to me is quite bizarre.

I made my way backstage and I stopped at my door to reveal The Elite guards as well as Aro, Marcus and Caius stood and were waiting for me.

"Well where to start..."

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND DONT FORGET TO LIKE AND REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV

_PREVIOUSLY_

"Well where to start..."

"I'm sorry, you need to go back, I need to change" I said as nice as I can.

Slowly they walked out and let me get changed in peace until a soft knock was at the door and I walked out to underneath the stage and grabbed my mic. Next to me I saw Livy, Lauren, Brittany and even Carly who is now in the group, in the same position and then the music started to play and our platforms started to rise.

Everyday is payday  
Swipe my card, then I do the nae nae  
You talking to a lady  
I want a Kanye ye not a Ray J  
So that's a no no  
I'm a Maybach and you's a Volvo  
This convo's beat like Dre aye  
I already know what you trying to say hey!

You say that you a baller  
And I see you trying holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up-next  
Working for the money  
'Cause that what my momma taught me  
So yo ass better show me some re-spect

_[Chorus x4:]_  
Boss  
Michelle Obama  
Purse all heavy  
Gettin' Oprah dollars

C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-T  
That's me, I'm confident  
Don't want yo compliments  
Use common sense  
I'm on my Michelle Obama-shhhhhhhhh  
Shut yo mouth  
Boy I think you know who run this house  
I ain't thirstin for no bae...  
'Cause I already know watch you trying to sayhey!

You say that you a baller  
And I see you trying to holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up-next  
Working for the money  
'Cause that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass better show me some re-spect

_[Chorus x4]_

I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here  
Ooh Baby...  
So if you with us, come on lemme hear you say-  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Uhuh uhuh  
Uhuh uhuh

Da da la da da  
I see you

You say that you a baller  
And I see you trying to holla  
But that ain't how I was brought up-next (No)  
Working for the money  
'Cause that's what my momma taught me  
So yo ass better show me some re-spect

_[Chorus x4]_

Ohoooh

Oh

After that everyone had their eyes wide and jaws dropped probably at our butts and our antics but who cares, yeah that's right not me. I have a huge announcement and I want everyone there including the Volturi.

"HEY GUYS I HAVE A HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT AND I WANT YOU ALL TO BE THERE FOR HER" I yelled.

"I WANT YOU ALL TO GO TO THE VICTORIA SECRET FASHION SHOW JUST TO SUPPORT MY FRIENDS ADRIANA AND ELSA TO SHOW SUPPORT FROM MY LOYAL FANS" I shouted.

"I AM SAD TO SAY THAT WAS OUR LAST SONG OF THE EVENING BUT I PROMISE TO COME AGAIN, MAYBE I WILL SEE SOME OF YOU AT THE FASHION SHOW, ANYWAY GOODNIGHT ITALY!" I yelled and strutted of stage but I knew as soon as I get off I will be fired questions...


	5. Authors Note

Just a quick authors note that I wont be able to upload for the next few days because I am busy with school and homework and I wont have time to upload.

**I'M SORRY _**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

BPOV

As soon as I headed backstage, Jane came running at me in her full speed knocking me flying on my back and I am guessing she liked it.

"I guess you liked it then" I asked her.

"YOU ROCK, I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DO THAT" she literally screamed in my face, for such a small person, she is loud. By the time she finished yelling, the others came into my dressing room, probably wondering what Jane was up to. Once all in, they started clapping for me and some even held very jealous faces which of course didn't even bother me since I get it all the time. Oh also I should call the others in and by that I mean my other group which is an acapella group called Pentatonix and there are 5 members all together including me.

"Guys I need to tell you something else but why tell when I can show you so Scott, Kevin, Mitch and Avi come in here we need to do something" I practically yelled at the last part. In 1 second they burst through the door looking very excited about what we were about to do. I wrote down on a piece of paper what song we were going to be doing which is a cover of Rather Be by Clean Bandit and Jess Glyne. I personally like this one because I get to do most of the singing whilst the others either join me or do background vocals.

We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have travelled land and sea  
But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be  
I would wait forever, exalted in the scene  
As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[x3]_

We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace  
Oh, make it everlasting so nothings incomplete

With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay  
Strolling so casually  
We're different and the same, gave you another name  
Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[x3]_

When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

Be...  
Yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah-e-yeah, yeah, yeah

If you gave me a chance I would take it  
It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it  
Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me  
When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be

N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be _[x3]_

When I am with you there's no place I'd rather be.

As we finished the song yet again they stood there with their jaws dropped and eyes wide but wait until the show, then they will have the most shocked faces there.

"Well I would like to thank this group '**points behind'** for helping me with song writing and we are called Pentatonix." I said,

"Also the other girls you saw on stage were my other 3 bands, Little Mix, Fifth Harmony and my normal band but my other career is I am also the popular Lindsey Stirling and yes I have my violin with me" I explained to them, the first one to speak was Aro.

"Why have you not told us this sooner" he asked.

" I have kept it secret for at least 10 years and I just wanted to surprise you but there is one more secret to tell but it will be coming soon I promise." I said.

"Well when we get back please will you perform one of your violin pieces I really wanna hear. PLEASEEE!" begged a bouncing Jane.

"Sure lets go then but stay behind me, there will be paparazzi everywhere so follow me to the limo." I said seriously.

Everyone shouted except the three kings "WHAT YOU HAVE A LIMO" but I think the boys shouted more than the others so I replied with a simple "yes".

_1 hour later_

We have finally made it into the limo and asked Joe to go to the address I gave him as I got in last. Once all settled, I opened up the roof hatch for me to poke out of as the nights breeze hit my face. The next thing I did was the only thing I was allowed to do outside of the limo which was walking along the roof and only Joe let me do this. I liked it better this time because I was hearing high heels and they never seem to scratch the paint and never dent it. I'm sure the others down there were thinking "what on earth is that noise and where is Bella". I heard Alec say the last part and I have one question that rings in my mind whenever he speaks which is 'Does he know that we are mates and if so why doesn't he say if he cares so much' the last one is still a mystery to me...


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight**

BPOV

Once again, I am walking along the top of my limo and the roof is clear so the others look quite surprised at what I am doing but I ignored them. When we stopped at a red light, I started to dance bit so I take my shoes off and literally drop them into the limo using the opened hatch. I start to do the dance routine to 'watch me' which is a very hip hop dance and remembered all of the dance which is the video will be coming out soon. After a couple of dances, the limo jerks to a stop which caught me off guard and had me falling of the limo but I landed gracefully on my feet. I started to twirl like when I go ice skating and do all of the hardest tricks there is. A cough interrupted my twirls and made me stumble a bit but regained my balance and I found it was Aro who coughed so sent a angry glare at him.

"Well if you don't mind stopping we can go in and then you can show us even more" asked a excited Aro.

"yeah sure lets go, sorry I just break out into a dance at the most random times and here is a list of my violin songs to pick from just tell me which one and I will get the right outfit"

"okay can you play shadows please" begged Aro.

"sure but I am going to do it in another outfit, so excuse me for a minute" I excused myself to get changed and I decided to wear my Radioactive outfit and play with my normal violin , I also did my hair from the Radioactive video. I started to wonder down the empty halls and I think that everyone is in the throne room waiting for my performance but the Elite guards along with Aro, Marcus and Caius will get front row.

I finally made my way outside of the throne room and I am thinking of doing a little concert since us vampires don't need any sleep. I decided to make a grand entrance by waiting a minute and barge open the doors when they least expect it. Oh I forgot I called Lizzy/ Lucy Hale from Hale storm to sing when I do Shatter me. Waiting for silence, I open the doors and get everyone's attention move towards me but like the person I am, I don't care about it at all. They had made a shape so the kings are on their thrones and everyone will watch from the sides which gives me plenty of room to dance.

"If you don't mind Aro could I hold a small concert for all you guys to show all of my songs since we don't sleep" I pleaded giving him my puppy dog eyes. I heard from around the room a chorus of 'please' from everyone and after a couple seconds, he agreed with me and everyone cheered.

"This first one is called Shadows as chosen by Aro and I hope you all like it"

(Plays Shadows and dances from the music video AKA go to YouTube and type in 'Lindsey Stirling shadows' and watch the video)

After that everyone's jaws looked like they were underground so I announced that I was going to do my next one called Round table Rival so I thought of my outfit and the type of violin I used and after I opened my eyes I noticed my outfit was correct. I also wished for my background dancers and I heard a lot of gasps from all over the room so I knew they were here. I double checked they knew what they were doing and they did.

(Play Lindsey's Video- Round Table Rival and Bella does the dance as well just watch it on YouTube)

The list I went in was- Transcendence, Stars align, Crystallize, Master of the tides, Phantom of the opera, Elements, Radioactive and finished off with my newest one out which is Shatter me. After all that the whole room burst into scream, cheers and tons of applause, even Felix and Demetri gave me massive bear hugs like the ones I used to get of Emmett. I told them what I have been doing on my "vacations" and they all said how talented I am and they are so proud of me. Also I told them how many celebrity friends I have and of course they asked me for their numbers so I gave it to them. There must be something wrong because Alec hasn't even said anything yet and I am worried for some reason that I do not know.

The next thing that happened surprised me so much, Alec ran at a human pace towards me and next thing I knew his lips were on mine so I kissed back. He then stopped, took a step back then left the room leaving me confused, sad and completely dumbfounded.

Is it possible that I am in love with Alec Volturi?

Or is Alec Volturi my mate? I still don't know why he did that and it will stay an unsolved mystery to me...


End file.
